Show Me Love
by Pernshinigami
Summary: (yaoi warning) Shortly before the Silver Conference Ash battles Damon and Pythias, two gay Rockets. The battle awakens long forgotten feelings for Gary. But will Ash and Gary's new found love be torn apart by their battle?
1. Default Chapter

Show Me Love 

By Nyassa Kaiba

Disclaimer:  I don't own pokemon. I DO own Damon, Pythias and Duel. They're my characters. I don't own the Tatu songs that I used either.

                                                The Fic

Ash was out for a night walk. He knew who he was hoping to see. Gary. For some reason he'd been drawn to Gary lately, ever since they'd run into each other at the Silver Conference preliminaries.

But it was not Gary that he saw at the rock. A girl was sitting there. "Hi." She said with a smile. This girl wore baggy pants, a striped turtleneck tank top, almost like a sailor, and a blue bandana with a ship's compass shaped like the letter 'A'. A small blue and white flying pokemon sat on her shoulder. "I'm Duel of Team Aqua. This is my Wingull, Gulliver."

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." Ash said with a sigh as he and Pikachu sat down. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your training. I was looking for somebody."

"Well, you didn't. I've finished my training for the night. I've got my first match in the Tourney tomorrow. My father Archie, the leader of Team Aqua will be coming tomorrow morning."

"What's Team Aqua?" Ash asked.

"Well, we're a group of elite water pokemon trainers from the Hoen Region with a common goal. We're out to capture the legendary pokemon of the tides, Kyogre and protect all water pokemon." Duel looked up at the moon with a glow of pride on her face. "Um… well… my training is finished for the night, but maybe you could help a friend of mine. His name's Damon, he's from Team Rocket, but he's got his badges fair and square. He's desperately trying to raise his Pupitar into a Tyrannotaur overnight. I'm telling him that it can't be done, but do you think you could humor him by battling him?"

"I suppose." Ash said, standing up. "What do you think Pikachu? Should we blast some Rocket's tonight?"

Pikachu grinned wickedly. "Pikachu!" Sparks flew from it's cheeks it was so excited.

"Great, thank you, you won't regret this I promise!" Duel exclaimed. She stood up, almost knocking Gulliver off of her arm. "Sorry Gulliver."

Ash followed Duel at a half run. "Damon, I found a new opponent for you."

Damon was black, with his hair in a black du-rag instead of the usual black beret of Team Rocket. Other than that his rocket uniform was the same as every other grunt that Ash had encountered. His friend Pythias was curled up on the ground. Pythias's arm was curled around a Raichu and he was half asleep, his pokemon nodding off as well.

"Hm… just a pikachu huh?" Damon asked. "Hey Pythias, rise and shine koibito!"

Pythias blinked awake. Ash did a double take. Koibito was lover wasn't it? Ash thought that guys only went with girls. Or so you'd think if Brock was any indication.

Pythias yawned. He was also wearing a Team Rocket uniform. But it was the usual black on black with red markings. Still, a tiny pin that Ash recognized as a badge was pinned to his shoulder. The badge looked like a tiny rainbow flag. Damon was wearing the same badge on his right shoulder.

"Alright! I'm Damon of Team Rocket. This is my boyfriend and partner in crime Pythias." Damon nodded jovially in Pythias' direction.

"Boyfriend?" Ash asked, eyes round.

"Sure." Pythias yawned. "We're gay and we're together and the Boss doesn't care as long as we bring in the haul." Ash looked worried. "Oh don't worry, we don't steal pokemon. We're good enough at catching wild ones so that we don't have to." Pythias explained. "But Damon wanted to raise his Pupitar into a Tyrannotaur in one night, so we're up late battling everybody else who's up late."

"Besides, our focus right now is the silver conference." Damon said, with a grin that Ash had had plastered on his face plenty of teams. "Ready to battle Ash?" Damon asked, pulling out a pokeball.

"Ready when you are!" Ash growled. He needed a grass or a water type.

"The battle will be one on one," Pythias said, taking a red and a blue bandana from his pocket. "I'm referee."

"Right, Pupitar! I choose you!"

"Bayleaf! Go for it!" Ash threw out Bayleef's pokeball.

Pupitar looked rather tired, Ash thought. This match ought to be over fast. But Ash knew how powerful dark type pokemon were, especially at night. And he knew that the longer this match lasted, the worse the odds were that he'd win.

"Pupitar! Underground!" Damon ordered.

"Brace yourself bayleaf!" Ash cried.

Damon's pupitar dove underground, whirling like a drill. "Get ready Bayleaf, here it comes!"

"Pupitar! Take down attack!" Pupitar came up, directly under Bayleaf, ramming it with it's spikey shell.

"Bayleaf! Slow it down with sweet scent!" Ash shouted.

The wind began to turn pink. Pupitar happily sniffed the air.

"Pupitar don't just stand there! Crunch attack!"

"Bayleaf dodge it!" Ash cried. A ball of black energy shot towards it. But Bayleaf was too slow. It hit head on!

The smoke cleared on the battlefield. Bayleaf was struggling to rise. "Pupitar! Underground!" Pupitar dove under again. He had to do something, but what?

"Bayleaf! Flood the tunnel with stunspore!" Ash cried. It was a long shot.

"Too late! Pupitar, take down!" Damon cried. Bayleaf was thrown halfway across the clearing.

"Don't give up Bayleaf!" Ash cried. But he knew Bayleaf was weakening. "There's got to be something I can do!"

That was when Pupitar began to glow. Ash knew the impossible had happened. Pupitar was evolving and if he didn't do something fast he'd be in an impossible situation, only one pokemon to take down the best pokemon of its element, IN it's own Element.

"Bayleaf! Prepare a Solar Beam!"

"BAaaaaayyyy!!" Bayleaf looked helplessly up at Ash. Ash realized that Bayleaf didn't know Solar Beam. But it was his only hope! Bayleaf couldn't hope to overpower a fullgrown Tyrannotaur!

"Tyrannotaur!" Damon cheered. Tyrannotaur roared in triumph. "Crunch attack now!" Blacklight began to form a ball in Tyrannotaur's mouth.

Ash knew he had seconds to act. "Bayleaf, get ready to dodge it!"

Too late! Tyrannotaur shot the beam from it's mouth. Bayleaf took it head on! "Oh no!" Ash cried helplessly.

The smoke from the attack began to clear. Ash thought he'd find Bayleaf fainted, unable to battle, or worse, dead or dying. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Bayleaf, battered and bruised, stood, panting. It began to glow. Bayleaf was evolving!

Ash watched in awe as the petals on Bayleaf's neck began to unfold. A delicate scent filled the air, soothing Ash's panic. When the glow faded, Bayleaf had evolved into Meganium. "Megaaaaanium!" Meganium bellowed.

Tyrannotaur grinned wickedly. "Tyranno!"

"Alright! Let's finish this! Solarbeam!"

"Crunch attack!"

The attacks collided in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon had collapsed, with curlicues for eyes. Meganium struggled to its feet. So did Tyrannotaur. Ash ran to his pokemon, throwing his arms around it. "Congratulations Meganium!"

Meganium laughed happily. "Ash, I forgot to tell you." Damon called back Tyrannotaur and reached into his pocket. "I'm part of a group called the PTGSA, it stands for Pokemon Trainer's Gay Straight Alliance. We have our own badge, and if you beat a member you get it. We hold an annual tournament in Apple Town in Kanto. You need the badge to get in. When you beat one of our members or tie with one of us, you get a Silence Badge." Damon handed Ash a rainbow colored flag badge, just like the one he wore. "Wear it in good health. And thank you."

Ash took the badge and shook hands with Damon. "Thanks. I think."

There was an awkward pause. "Damon, what's it like…?"

"Huh? What's what like?"

"Being with a boy I mean." Ash said, flushing shyly.

"You mean being Gay?" Damon asked with a shy smile.

"If that's what the term is." Ash said, flushing deeper.

"Well, its self knowledge really. You have feelings, and you don't know why you have them, and then one day it hits you. You're gay. And knowing it is the most incredible feeling you'd ever know. Because its something that nobody can take away from you."

Ash smiled shyly back. "Well Damon, I hope to meet you in the finals."

"yeah, you too Ash." Ash walked away, but not back towards Silver Town. Meganium and Pikachu followed.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked.

"I wonder if that's it Pikachu." Ash said softly. "AM I gay? Is that why I can't get Gary out of my mind lately?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu answered, looking puzzled.

Meganium nuzzled him gently. "Megaaaaa nium ni!" Meganiu said, smiling cheerfully at him.

"Are you telling me that its up to me?" Ash asked. "That my feelings are my own and I should act on them?"

Pikachu nodded. "Piiiii pi pikachu!"

"I don't know Pikachu. I don't think gay people are very common. Maybe I should keep this to myself huh?" Ash asked.

Meganium rolled its eyes. "Meganium nium um!" Meganium growled.

"Look, I need to think about this alright? You know how Brock and Misty would react? Hell, Misty's had a crush on me since God knows when! I can imagine the scenes that she'd subject me to if I told her that!" Ash shivered. "I think we should start heading back." He turned around.

That was when he heard a cry of… "ASH!" Brock came running over, Harrison and Gary on his heals. "Hey Ash, we were gonna… what the Hell?" Brock demanded, looking up at Meganium. "Ash, did your Bayleaf evolve?"

"Yup, and you're not gonna believe how!" Ash grinned. "There's a Team Rocket member competing in the tournament!" Ash exclaimed. "He was trying to raise his Pupitar into a Tyrannotaur in one night by battling all the trainers he could find! Meganium and I battled him to a tie. And Pupitar evolved just the way Damon wanted it to!"

"You battled a Tyrannotaur and took it down with one pokemon?" Gary demanded. Ash nodded.

Harrison whistled appreciatively. "That's hard. I heard that Pokemon Breeder's Weekly named Tyrannotaur the Strongest Pokemon of its Element!"

"Well now Ashy, you got another Titan. I hope it obeys you better than Charizard did!"

Meganium rammed Gary in the stomach. Gary went sprawling. "Hey, I was just kidding!" He protested.

"Meg!" Meganium turned up its nose at him.

"Meganium, behave yourself!" Ash said, flushing and helping Gary to his feet. "He was just joking!"

"Meg-aaaaanium!" Meganium said happily, swinging its head in a circle.

They headed off toward a local pizza parlor. The restoraunt was famous for teaching Machop and Machoke to speak English and using them to take orders. They ordered a pepperoni pizza and root beer floats all around. Ash took a long pull of the root beer before launching into the story about his battle. "Damon called Pythias his koibito. He said that in addition to being part of Team Rocket he was part of something called the PTGSA and that if you beat one of its members you get a special badge." Ash pulled out his. "He called it the Silence badge. I guess because the Rainbow Badge is already taken huh?" He asked with a smirk.

Brock looked down into his cup. "It's not funny Ash. Do you know what it means to be gay?"

"I've been told. Damon told me when I asked." Ash said softly. He looked out the window. "I never knew such a thing existed. It's kind of mind boggling don't you think?"

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu climbed onto the table to take a sip of Ash's rootbeer. "Chaaaa pi pikachu!" The pokemon happily flopped backward into Ash's lap, eyes closed in pleasure.

Brock nodded. "It's hard. I feel sorry for Damon. He's twice damned, both a rocket and a homosexual."

"And he's going to be in the Silver Conference." Harrison said softly. "That Tyrannotaur is going to be trouble to whoever battles against it. My Blaziken would probably be my best bet. Dark pokemon are weak against fighting, and so are rock pokemon."

"It's not the pokemon that matters, it's the trainer using it." Gary pointed out, taking a bite of his pizza. "mmm… good stuff. Have some Ash, you'll think better on a full stomach."

"But I've seen plenty of powerful trainers with weeny pokemon!" Harrison pointed out. "All the know how in the world won't help you if you have weak pokemon." The two of them promptly set to arguing tactics, both defensive and offensive.

Ash felt that they dismissed Damon too quickly. And too many previously unfamiliar feelings were bubbling to the surface. Ash finished his food and said coldly. "I'm going to bed." Got up, and went back to the room.

"Ash wait!" Brock protested.

"I need to think. Go away." Ash said as he, Pikachu and Meganium walked off.

That night, Ash couldn't sleep a wink. It was too much. Was he gay? Was he not? But if he wasn't… Ash just couldn't dismiss his feelings for Gary that quickly. "Pikachu… this feeling… I can't describe…" Then he realized that Pikachu was asleep. "Fine, I'll keep it to myself then. Good night." Ash rolled over. And finally he slept.

                                      NOTES

Yeah, a lousy first chapter. I know. I'll do my best for the next one. Until then, Ja ato de.

N.K.


	2. Show Me Love

Show Me Love 

Notes:  I used the division names for March Madness. I do not own the terms Sweet Sixteen, Elite Eight, and Final Four. I don't know who does. I think they're public domain.

I DO own Pikachu's French Fry jokes. Don't ask, you'll find out soon enough.

Yami:  ahem Anywho…

Chapter 1 

Ash Ketchem, age 14, almost 15, turned away from his battle with Macy. That had been close. Too close for comfort. It was time to give his pokemon a long rest and find out who his next opponent was. Pikachu leapt to his shoulder. "Pikachu!"

"I'm gonna go see who our next opponent is Pikachu, care to come along?" Ash asked with a smile.

Pikachu nodded. "Chaaa! Pi pikachu!"

"Ash!" Gary ran over. "Nice job! I caught the tail end of that match. You've improved!"

"Thanks. Care to have a look at the stat board?" Ash asked. Just tell him Ketchum! Ash urged himself. He couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Besides, what if Gary didn't like him?

He passed Damon and Pythias. They were wearing ordinary clothing. Ash wouldn't have recognized them as Rockets if it hadn't been for last night. "Charizard go easy on it!" Pythias was saying.

Charizard growled as he and Tyrannotaur pushed and grunted. "Too bad Pythias, Charizard has weaker arms than Tyrannotaur. Unless you start using some special attacks we're gonna stand here all day." Damon said with a smug laugh.

"Not all of us have the badges dude." Pythias tapped his.

"Raichu rai!" Raichu waved at them. "Raichu!"

"Pikachu! Chaaaa!!" Pikachu grinned.

"That's the trainer from last night?" Gary asked.

"Yup, the one in the du-rag is Damon and the other one is Pythias." Ash said with a chuckle.

"Go for it Damon!" Shouted a pale skinned man with silver hair. He was tall, slender looking. A Skarmary and a Muk cheered from the sidelines.

"Just keeping in shape Bashou!" Damon waved.

"What is going on here?" Officer Jenny demanded.

"We're just practicing officer." Damon said with a cheerful smile. "I'm in on the tournament and I'm working my Tyrannotaur into shape."

"Just no fighting. Or you'll get disqualified." Officer Jenny reminded him before walking off with her Arcanine in tow.

"I think you should remember that too." Gary said, tapping Ash on his hat brim. "No fighting or you'll be disqualified. Make sure that your pokemon know it too."

"I will Gary, don't worry about it." Ash said with a smile. Gary actually was concerned about him? That was odd. Not that Ash wasn't grateful for the warning. It was enough to make Ash glow inside. Maybe he DID have a chance with Gary after all.

"Hey you two." Gary called at them. "Have a nice match. I wonder what you'll be doing afterwards!" He taunted, batting his eyelashes.

Damon glomped Pythias and hauled him around into a kiss on the lips. "What do you THINK we'll be doing?"

"Go find a room! You're making me sick!" Gary made a face. "Honestly, flaunting in public." Gary muttered as he turned away.

Ash felt his heart sink though the sidewalk. "What do you have against them?" Ash demanded. "What's wrong with being gay huh?"

"Nothing wrong with it. I just have a problem with Team Rocket entering a tournament. For all we know they could have stolen their badges from respectable, honest trainers like us. You watch your step training with them Ash." Gary growled.

"I will." Ash said, looking at the ground.

"Pikachu pika?" Pikachu asked.

Ash smiled at the little pokemon. "I'm alright Pikachu. Maybe we'll spar with Duel a little later. I'm sure that she can help me train Squirtle and Totodile, just in case we have to face Macy again."

"Chaaa pi pikachu!" Pikachu cheered. "Pika pika pikapika!" It chanted.

"Ash, wanna go get some burgers and relax?" Gary asked. "I know a place that has burgers that weigh a whole pound!"

"Sure! I wouldn't mind a burger that big." Ash felt his stomach growl. "Right pikachu?"

"Chu." Pikachu cheered. "Chu pika!"

"It makes you think doesn't it?" Ash asked later, over their burgers. He took a big bite. Pikachu was busy using ketchup to stick some French fries on the top of his head like antennae. "And Pikachu stop that."

"Chu pika pika." Pikachu said, in a mimicry of a robot. "Pikachu."

Gary laughed, spraying soda out of his nose. "None of my pokemon… ever did… that…" He laughed, turning red in the face. "Not… even… my… squirtle…!"

"I knew it! You started with Squirtle didn't you?" Ash demanded. "I never could figure out which pokemon you started with."

Gary blinked. "You mean it took you _that_ long to figure it out?"

Ash flushed. "Well I never got to see you in battle. You always laughed me off when I challenged you. Until you got Eevee of course. And I knew that Eevee wasn't offered as a first pokemon. It's too hard to work with."

"You could have looked up my pokemon on the computer." Gary pointed out.

"I never thought of that. I was concentrating so much one beating Macy and Harrison that it never occurred to me that I'd eventually have to fight you." Ash knew as the words came out of his mouth that he would… eventually… have to battle against the man he loved. There, it came out, in his thoughts at least, the man he loved.

Man, that hurt. Having to battle, even a pokemon battle, against the people you cared about. That would hurt too much. Ash almost hoped that either he or Gary was eliminated before then. But that defeated the purpose, the dream of being the best pokemon master in the world. It all came down to Gary, or the championship. Ash forced that thought to the back of his mind.

"Ash, see that's always been the problem with you. You've never looked AHEAD at what might happen over the next few matches. Look at the odds. Let's say that you make it to the final battle. Sixteen trainers are going to make it to the sweet sixteen. Odds that you'll fight me are one in sixteen. Then the Elite Eight, one in eight chance then. Next the final four; that's a one in four chance that we'd meet in battle. And if, by some remote chance, we DO meet each other in the finals, then you won't be able to avoid a battle with me. Sorry Ash, but it's all a numbers game. You have to be prepared to face the odds." Gary explained, pointing a french fry at him.

Pikachu rudely snapped the fry out of his hand and mimed smoking a cigar. "Pikachu stop that!" Ash growled. Pikachu giggled.

Gary laughed. "Pikachu, you're gonna make me die laughing if you keep that up!" Gary laughed.

"Pi kakakakakakakakakakaka!!" Pikachu giggled, rolling around on the seat. Ash caught pikachu just before the electric mouse pokemon would have rolled off the edge of the booth.

The pale haired Rocket that they'd seen earlier was waiting on them. Ash had heard Jessie make a reference to part time jobs. Ash supposed that whoever this guy was, he used it as a cover. Whatever the reason Bashou happily bestowed the check on them before heading towards the table where Ash saw Cassidy and Butch enjoying ice cream sundaes.

"There do seem to be a lot of Team Rocket members here for this tournament." Ash commented, chewing on a french fry.

"Pikachu." Pikachu stuck a pair of French Fries in his mouth and imitated a vampire.

Gary snorted soda in this time and choked. "Where?" He asked, trying to keep from laughing at Pikachu's awful joke.

Pikachu pouted in disappointment.

"Over there, in the smoking section. Third booth on the left." Ash whispered, keeping his voice down. "Their names are Cassidy and Butch."

"You seem to know an awful lot about Team Rocket." Gary pointed out.

"I keep running into them. I suppose you could call it the Devil's Luck." Ash said thoughtfully. He chewed on his soda straw a moment. "I suppose their here to see Damon. I don't think I've ever heard of a Team Rocket member in a major Tournament before.

"Right. I suppose it would be unusual enough to bring a lot of them here." Gary commented. "I don't like it though. But then again, I only know what I've heard. I suppose there are halfway decent people in there. But you'd never know it from the rumors."

Ash took a sip of soda. "Oh come on. I don't have a problem as long as they don't try to steal anybody's pokemon. There are these two Rockets named Jessie and James. And they're obsessed with stealing my Pikachu. Of course, we outsmart them every time, right buddy?" Ash asked, giving his pokemon an affectionate scratch behind the ears.

"Pi-kaaaa chu!" Pikachu agreed with a smile. It snagged some French fries from the tray and mimicked Phanpy.

"Pikachuuuu!" Ash protested, turning red with embarrassment.

"Kachu!" Pikachu leapt into Ash's lap and stole his hat. "Pika pi, pikachu. Pika pi!" Pikachu turned the hat backwards and mimed Ash's customary peace sign.

"Somebody's had a little too much sugar." Bashou commented as he took the check. "Have a nice day." He said with his customary quiet tones.

"Want to head back with me?" Gary asked with a smile. "It looks like it's going to rain, so sparring is out. We might as well check out our opponent's rosters."

"Yeah, my next battle is against some kid named Jackson from New Bark Town…" Ash thought for a moment. "I wonder if he's one of Professor Elm's students."

"Well, we'll find out won't we?" Gary asked with a chuckle. "I've going up against someone from New Bark Town as well. His name's Yoshi. I think that his Typhlosion is going to be a problem for anything except my Blastoise." They got up and left. "I'm not so worried about his Beedrill though. My Arcanine should cream it in less than two minutes."

"He's got to be tough though, right?" Ash asked. "I mean, to make it this far he's had to be a pretty good Trainer." They were headed up the elevator to the pokemon center's apartments now.

_This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed   
We're suddenly crumbling_

"Yeah. I suppose that's true." Gary said. There seemed to be something on his mind. This was the one thing that he didn't get about Gary. When they were in public, he pretended that Ash didn't exist, or even worse, mocked him. But when they were alone together he was the sweetest guy that Ash had ever met. He just didn't get it. "I supposed I'd better take my own advice about numbers." Gary stretched lithely before flopping on the bed.

_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense_

The little voice in the back of his mind screamed at him. Just DO it Ash!

I can't! Ash thought to himself, frustrated. I just CAN'T!

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around_

If you can't have the courage to tell him this, then you don't have the courage to win the championship. You don't have the guts to do… to say these THREE. LITTLE. WORDS.

_Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love_

"Ash are you okay?" Gary asked, looking up at him.

"I suppose so." Ash said, not really hearing him. Just do it Ketchem. Ash thought to himself. Come on! If you can't expect yourself to do this then how do you expect your pokemon to win the battles ahead. How can you trust them if you can't trust the people around you?

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me  
love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor_

Ash looked down at Gary, for one long, frozen moment. The look in his eyes was soft, gentle. Ash's rival flushed lightly. Slowly, so that Gary could pull away if he wanted to, Ash leaned in to kiss his former rival.

_Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

Their lips met, but Gary didn't turn away. He leaned into the kiss, pushing Ash's hat off onto the floor. Pikachu caught it and curled up on the couch to take a nap, using the hat to shield his eyes from the evening light filtering in the window.

_Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness_

Ash didn't notice this. Gods… it feels so good. It feels so right! Ash thought to himself. The pleasure of the kiss rolled through him, as Gary leaned upward into the kiss, running a hand through Ash's silky black locks.

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around_

"Ash… after all this time…" Gary broke off with a moan. "I ran… and you chased me all the way here."

_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense_

He turned them over, pushing Ash back onto the bed. They pulled back, panting. "Oh gods…" Ash moaned, looking up at Gary, his former rival.

_You play games, I play tricks  
Boys and boys, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up sticks  
Played by fucking lunatics_

Gary smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. "You only had to ask Ash… you only had to ask." Ash moaned, opening his mouth for the older boy. Gary smiled as he twined Ash's tongue with his.

_Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want  
Show me love, Show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

"Oh…" Ash moaned softly. "Oh gods… take me now… please! We may never have this chance again…"

"We will. I'll make sure we have the chance to do this… again and again…" Gary said, running his hands along Ash's hips, trailing a finger down his thigh.

Ash moaned, bucking his hips beneath his former rival. Pikachu growled from the couch, cheeks sparking. The pokemon sighed and opened the door, locking it behind him. "Uht oh. I hope Pikachu isn't too upset." Gary panted.

"But he locked the door. How much you want to bet he's standing guard out there to make sure nobody gets in." Ash grinned, before pulling Gary down into another kiss. "Gods I want you so bad."

"And I'm more than willing… Ashy boy." Gary smirked at the use of the nickname.

_Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want_

_Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want_

_Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want_

_Show me love, show me love, till I'm screaming for more_

"Gary… you know I don't like being called that." Ash chided, pulling Gary down to kiss him. Ash sat up, chucking his jacket and shirt into a corner. Then Gary began to caress him, hands moving lovingly down his hips and thighs. And Ash thought about nothing more than his lover for a long time.


End file.
